


Love is like a broken mirror.

by SwiggityswagdatboiTed



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: All that happened after Thirteen never happened too, Clarke worries, Clarke's kinda OOC sorry, Don't Judge Me, F/F, Lexa is Alive, Lexa might be too sorry, Thirteen never happened, i'm in pain, let me have this, lincoln is alive, they're so gay for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiggityswagdatboiTed/pseuds/SwiggityswagdatboiTed
Summary: I took this from an OTP prompt on tumblr:A accidentally breaks a mirror and B pesters them about them not being safe and insisting on being their body guard for like seven years which just leads to B confessing their love…





	

**Lexa's P.O.V.**

I am momentarily confused as to how this could have happened. How this person was able to sneak through this building, past my guards, past Indra even. But he did. And now I am currently battling with this man in my chambers. I could simply call for the guards to take him, but that would not teach him a lesson. He came here searching to take my life, and so i shall make sure that either way, there will be blood on this floor, whether it be mine or his. 

He was of my city, that i could tell. He was one of my own, not anyone like Azgeda or Pike's people. This was bad I know, more and more may try to fight against the coalition like he was. He was not happy with my decision, and was ferocious, almost not willing to give me a fair fight. The man was practically frothing at the mouth and had a look in his eye that only said "death". It reminded me of the ripas we faced not long ago. 

In his left hand he tightly gripped a small dagger, while in his right held a warriors sword. One that my men often wield when we go to war. However, he did not look like a warrior who has trained and battled for me. He is older than most of them, and looks thinner than them. More like a merchant that has a shop set up on the street here in Polis.

He came at me from behind, catching me off guard and narrowly missed my neck. However the surprise and my reaction did cause me to stumble before I was able to react. 

I was able to act fast and grabbed my own dagger off a table. I aimed and promptly launched the dagger right where it ended up in his calf. This stalled his attack long enough for me to better defend myself and grab by own sword. The man pulled the dagger out of his calf and re-sheathed his own before he  took his fighting stance once again before charging at me.

I managed to deflect his attack though and managed to get his arm. Whether or not he is a warrior or merchant, he is a decent fighter. 

As we danced around the room battling each other, the man had begun to resort to also throwing small things he could pick up at me to disorient me. His thin frame also aided him in that he was a lot faster than most of my men. 

He managed to corner me, and pin me against the table and chair where my handmaidens braid my hair. He held his sword high as his other hand had made it's way around my throat. It wasn't tight enough to subdue me though and as he was preparing to land his final blow I managed to headbutt him and knock him off me. This action caused the mirror on the table to fall and crash, I could pay no mind to that though as the man regained his composure and lunged at me again. 

I was able to knock his sword our of his hands and get him on the ground now where the mirror covered the floor in shards. I dropped my sword enough of a distance away from him and took his own dagger out of his sheath before I pointed it at him. As I began to thrust the dagger down to where I would land the killing blow he grasped my by the wrist with both hands, trying to maneuver me away from him, pulling me to the floor along the way. 

I grabbed my sword from where it lay with my free hand and finally ended the mans life with it.

"Jus drein jus daun." I whispered as I watched his soul leave his eyes and stood up. Just as I did so, the large doors that lead out into the corridor burst open. Guards swarm in with Clarke in the lead and I am ushered away from the body of the man as my guards take care of him. Clarke grabs me by the wrist the man had a hold of and I internally wince. His grip had been strong on it, enough to leave a bruise. 

She led me to the couch that had been knocked over in my fight and sat me down on it once it was rightside up again and began examining me for any wounds despite my protests that I was fine.

"You're not fine, Lexa! You're covered in glass! And you're bleeding!" I look at her confused as she proceeds to show me.

It is then that I finally notice the shards that are embedded into my skin on my hands and legs, and the wound on my shoulder that I had not felt before that dripped black blood down my arm. I guess the man actually had managed to land a blow on me.

"You should have called for one of your guards for help, Lexa. God, you're covered in glass." She scolded me as she began to pull my clothes away from my wounds to treat them.

"I do not need to call for my guards to take care of a rouge attack." I tell her stubbornly. Because it is true. I am Heda, I do not need my guards' help.

"You're not invincible, Lexa. You could have died." She stopped what she was doing and looked me in the eyes. And then continued wrapping my shoulder.

"-And don't pull that whole 'my spirit will chose a new Heda' crap- I don't want t hear it." She says and stops me from saying anything.

* * *

 

She moves on to removing the shards after asking one of the guards to get some supplies from Nyko as they leave.

She pulls the shards out of the palms of my hands first, then bandages them as much as necessary, then moves on to my leg, which ended up worse, whispering small 'I'm sorry's every time I wince.

Once she finishes, she bandages me leg as well and looks up at me. 

"You scared me, Lexa. I know you like to believe you're all tough, but you seriously could have died. No one knew that that guy was up there attacking you and he could have killed you. On top of that, you guys broke a mirror. Do you know what that means?" She asks sternly. I shake my head no.

"There's a myth that if you break a mirror, for seven years, you'll have bad luck." She says seriously. She must be crazy, because there is no way that is actually true, and even if it was-

"Heda's spirit will protect me from anything that comes my way." I tell her.

She furrows her brows. "I do not think that Heda's spirit could protect you from bad luck, this stuff's serious."

"So what do you propose I do then, Clarke?" I ask her.

"I say I become your body guard. That way if you get hurt I can treat you more easily and I can protect you from any bad luck." 

I get up from my seat and roll my eyes when my back is turned to her. "Clarke, I already have plenty of guards. I do not need you to be one as well. Besides, you are already in the power of another very important position representing the thirteenth clan."

"Yes-but," she tries to argue, standing up as well and facing me once again. "you're people don't know what it's like, what to look for. My people have at least heard of it so i would be best suited as your body guard to make sure that you remain safe. Just for the next seven years when-" She rambles and I smile, grabbing her arm and pulling her close to me and capture her on my lips. She begins to kiss back.

Before it can get too heated, I pull back, earning a barely-audible whine from Wanheda. Her eyes are dazed from the kiss as I imagine mine are probably the same.

"Clarke, I-" I stutter out. I can feel my cheeks heating up. 

"You what, Lexa?"

"Clakrke. Ai hod yu in."

She smiles and pulls me back into the kiss.

* * *

When it over, we lay in my bed, the furs covering most of our bodies. I have my back to her as she traces the tattoo on it. 

"Lexa?" She speaks up.

"Yes, Clarke?" I turn to face her and immediately lock on to her blue eyes.

"I love you too."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this because it's a one-shot and one-shots are short and simple and good to write to pass the time. Also I'm having writers block for my other fic anyway.


End file.
